


Of life, passing on

by WhirlyGirl



Category: Humanformers - Fandom, The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: From my Scavs Humanformer AU, M/M, Past Abuse, References to corpses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-03
Updated: 2020-12-03
Packaged: 2021-03-09 17:40:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27860142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhirlyGirl/pseuds/WhirlyGirl
Summary: He died, rasping, gasping, breaths finally quiet, in the hours of the early morning. No one witnessed his passing; the wheel of the world turned and he was gone.An ignoble end, for the once great man he'd been.Megatron dies.  Starscream visits the morgue to say his goodbyes.  Heed the tags.
Relationships: Megatron/Starscream (Transformers)
Kudos: 12





	Of life, passing on

**Author's Note:**

> I have always thought that Megatron's death would have been as messy for Starscream as being part of his life was. But I don't doubt that at some point, before they hated one another, there was something more, that made Starscream stay.  
> Somehow this is easier to write with them as human, rather than mechs, perhaps because I've witnessed the indignities of cancer, and have stood where Starscream stood.

He died, rasping, gasping, breaths finally quiet, in the hours of the early morning. 

No one witnessed his passing; the wheel of the world turned and he was gone.

An ignoble end, for the once great man he’d been. 

Starscream tucked his hands into his pockets, breath misting in the cold of the morgue. He was no stranger to morgues, yet had somehow forgotten the refrigerated air and how all the stainless steel stole the warmth out of everything. The hospital assistant watched, waiting at Megatron’s covered head.

There was a long moment when Star couldn’t remember for the life of him why he’d decided to do this. He’d suffered through the old man’s illness because it was finite. He would die. Game over. And end of obligation. Sure, Magnus was there. But not for the end, not for the indignities that cancer had wrought. Megatron had asked for Starscream. And being the fool he was, he’d bowed his head and agreed.

One, final, command.

‘Sir?’

The assistant wore a bored look and Starscream wanted to hit him.

‘Yes, yes, fine’, he sneered and waved a taloned hand at Megatron’s corpse.

The first thought that struck Starscream as he looked at the man he had known all of his adult life, who he had followed into despair and back, was that it wasn’t him lying there. It was a slab of worn, diseased meat, and the spark of the man he was, was long gone, and by Primus, wouldn’t that have pissed off the devout atheist Megatron was. 

Starscream snorted and the assistant started a little and frowned. 

‘My my, who’d have thought you had a soul, hmmm, old man?’

He took a step closer and placed a hand on his sheet covered chest, above his heart, above his brand. His voice was low and ragged and Starscream would swear blind it was the damage to his vocal cords that made his voice waver.

‘No one here to see it go. No one here to see you end.’

He curled his hand into a fist. ‘Don’t doubt that it would have ended any other way, I always told you you’d die first’.

He leant in, close to the side of Megatron’s face, studied it for a moment, sunken and yellowed as it was. Not his face at all, really.

‘Your rage destroyed us all. And then, slowly, it ate you up from inside. There was no better end for you. For me to watch you shrivel, and die’. 

His breath caught and when he swiped at his face it was wet. His grimace turned into a sneer as he wiped away tears with his shirt sleeve.

‘I _hate_ you’, he bared his teeth, his words a graveled hiss of anger. ‘Weak. _Weak._ You always made me so fucking WEAK!’ He was yelling before he realised.

‘Sir.’ The assistant was there, at Megatron’s shoulder.

Starscream pulled away, took his fist from Megatron’s chest, straightened back to his full height. He drew a long, ragged sigh.

‘Yes. Of course. My apologies’.

The assistant eyed him warily. ‘No worries. People dying always makes things difficult'.

Starscream scoffed at that.

‘Oh, this isn’t difficult. 'Difficult' was what I suffered at his hands for 30 years.’ He turned back to Megatron. ‘Men like him, they promise you the stars and you have to figure out if the price you pay is worth it’.

A sort of understanding dawned on the assistant’s face. 

‘Was it?’

Starscream placed his palm to Megatron’s cheek. He smiled, before withdrawing the hand and turning his back to the assistant, his back to Megatron, head high, gait all swagger as he crossed the morgue.

‘Oh yes. Yes.’

Yes. It had to be. 


End file.
